The Cell Culture Core is designed to meet the cell and tissue culture requirements of each of the ongoing Projects and the two new projects mentioned in this application. The primary objective o the Core is to ensure high quality of reagents and media and to provide advice, assistance and training in a culture facility that meets the highest standards in a cost-effective manner.